


something new

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Smut, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: "Fine," Ian mumbled, rubbing his hand over Joji's lower back, "ever heard of rimming?"





	

“Hey, I wanna try something new tonight,” Ian said off-handedly while they cleaned up after a messy day of filming. 

 

Joji’s heart skipped a beat when he heard his sort-of-boyfriend/best friend-that-he-just-fucked-occasionally say that. He looked up at Ian, trying to conceal the worry on his face. He obviously did not do a good job considering the fact that Ian immediately dropped the beer cans they were cleaning to walk over to Joji. 

 

He took Joji’s face in his hands, tilting the boy’s face up so that Joji couldn’t help but look at him. One of the many things that Joji hated (but secretly loved) about Ian was his ability to read people perfectly. Ian seemed to be exceptionally good at reading Joji’s emotions, which was annoying in most cases. 

 

“Why are you nervous babe? Did I say something?” Ian asked, leaning down slightly so he could press a quick kiss to Joji’s forehead. 

 

Joji sighed, wishing that he could lie to Ian but deep down he knew he never would be able to. “It’s nothing dude, just curious as to what you mean by something new,” Joji replied, feeling his cheeks heat up pink from embarrassment. 

 

Ian chuckled, dragging his thumb sweetly over Joji’s cheek, “Joji, you trust me right?”

 

Joji rolled his eyes but nodded, “Of course I trust you. I wouldn’t let you fuck my ass if I didn’t trust you.”

 

“I’m trying to be serious here dude,” Ian mumbled, shaking his head. “Just trust me Joji, I’m certain you’re going to like this and if you don’t just say so and we’ll never do it again okay?”

 

He bit the inside of his cheek, nervously shifting his gaze to the ground. His face burned under Ian’s intense stare, but he managed to swallow his insecurities long enough to lock eyes with him and nod. 

 

“Okay.”

 

That's how Joji found himself laying on Ian’s bed on his stomach with a pillow under his cheek and another under his hips, lifting his ass off the bed. Joji rubbed his cheek on the soft pillow, sighing with pleasure as he felt Ian’s strong hands kneading the back of his thighs. He absolutely adored the feeling of Ian’s long fingers curling around his thighs, or those fingers digging into the flesh of his ass; but nothing would beat the feeling of Ian fucking those fingers into his ass, hitting all the right spots and driving Joji crazy. 

 

He was shaken from his thoughts by Ian’s knuckles nudging the inside of his thigh. Joji huffed at the loss of the nice sensation Ian’s fingers were given him, but spread his legs further apart. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt Ian use one hand to spread him open and used his free hand to drag a thumb lightly over his hole. 

 

Joji cursed as he felt the back of his thigh twitch. He hated how his legs couldn’t seem to stay still whenever Ian did something to turn him on. He thought it was infuriating; Ian thought it was the hottest thing in the world. 

 

“Did you shower today?” Ian mumbled. 

 

Joji’s face flushed with embarrassment as he nodded, burying his burning face into the pillow. Ian chuckled, loving how easily Joji got embarrassed. 

 

Joji shut his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart as he waited for Ian to do whatever he was planning. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart rate calm down slightly when he felt Ian’s hands on his ass. 

 

Just as Ian could feel Joji begin to relax, he smirked and leaned down. 

 

“Ah! What the fuck?” Joji yelled, instinctively moving away from the warm, wet sensation. 

 

Ian placed a firm hand on Joji’s lower back to keep him in place, “hey, I know it will feel different or weird at first but relax. Give it a chance okay?”

 

Joji groaned, “can you at least tell me what you're doing?”

 

“Fine,” Ian mumbled, rubbing his hand over Joji’s lower back, “ever heard of rimming?”

 

Joji turned over slightly so he could look at Ian with wide eyes. He saw Ian smirking down at him and his face burned red with embarrassment. “What the fuck dude, you want to eat my ass?” Joji asked, his voice strained. 

 

Ian shrugged, breaking the eye contact with Joji to draw his eyes down to the other man’s ass. “What can I say. I love your ass; plus it's supposed to feel really great so I wanted to give that to you,” Ian explained and Joji could see the very fair tint of pink on the other man’s cheeks. Ian cleared his throat, looking back at Joji’s face, “anymore questions?”

 

Joji laid his head down on the pillow, mulling the idea over. The thought of Ian eating his ass was...odd. The more thought Joji put into it, the more his feelings towards it became muddled. 

 

Ian could tell Joji was overthinking it and he leaned down to kiss the man’s forehead softly. “Joji just give it a chance okay?” He asked with finality. 

 

Slowly, Joji rolled back over onto his stomach and wiggled around until he was comfortable again. “Is that a yes? Ya know a gentleman always gets consent Joji,” Ian teased, to which Joji replied with a grumbled ‘yes’ into the pillow. 

 

Ian grinned, putting his hands back on Joji’s ass and leaning down once again. He brought his mouth to Joji’s hole, letting his breath ghost hotly over the sensitive skin. 

 

Joji whined low in his throat, his cock twitching against the sheets. Ian leaned in closer so that his lips were just barely touching Joji’s skin and slowly licked across the area.

 

Joji moaned lowly at the feeling, grabbing the sheets tightly. He thought it would feel disgusting but he was surprised by how erotic it was. 

 

He licked against the skin once more; again drawing a soft moan from Joji before Ian pulled back slightly to look at how Joji’s skin shone with a thin sheen of saliva. Ian moved one of his hands off Joji’s ass to drag his thumb over Joji’s hole. Joji choked out a loud moan, immediately pushing his hips back on Ian’s thumb. Ian chuckled, watching with arousal as his thumb just barely pushed past the tight muscles. 

 

Joji sighed happily at the familiar feeling, but it quickly turned into a groan when Ian removed his thumb and put his hand back on Joji’s ass. He leaned back down and started licking enthusiastically. Ian was usually a very technical person, especially when it came to sex with Joji; but since this was a new thing for the both of them Ian wasn’t exactly sure what to do. His strategy this time was just blind, virgin enthusiasm and he was hopeful that it would work. 

 

“Ah fuck Ian,” Joji moaned loudly, his breaths coming out in small, hard pants. 

 

Ian smirked, apparently his technique of no technique was working quite nicely. 

 

“How’s it feel baby?” He asked, pushing his glasses up with the back of his hand. 

 

Joji whined, and when Ian looked at his face he could see that Joji was biting the pillow hard. That was so incredibly hot to Ian that he couldn’t help but groan a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath. 

 

He continued to go down on Joji, alternating between long, broad strokes of his tongue and pointed, precise strokes. Joji was a mess; moaning and drooling on the pillow, his hips continually shifting back against Ian’s face trying to chase the feeling. 

 

After going on like that for awhile Ian pulled away, tapping Joji’s hip, “turn over,” he commanded. 

 

Joji shuddered at Ian’s tone and quickly scrambled to turn over on his back. For the first time since they started fooling around that night Joji was able to face Ian and fully see him. Ian moved so that he was hovering slightly over Joji, taking off his glasses with a huff when they continued to slide down his face. 

 

“Would you be mad if I kissed you?” Ian asked with a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

Joji groaned in disgust, “if you kiss me before washing your mouth I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

“Hey,” Ian replied, “that's not very nice considering I did just eat your ass.”

 

“You’re the one that wanted to cunt,” Joji said, glaring at Ian. 

 

“Whatever,” Ian chuckled, scooting down on the bed until his face was above Joji’s pelvis. “Don’t act like you didn't like it,” Ian mumbled before opening his mouth and licking the tip of Joji’s cock teasingly. 

 

“Ah fuck,” Joji moaned, his hand automatically going to the back of Ian’s head. Ian would never admit it out loud, but he loved the the way Joji would grab his hair while getting head. He loved the way that Joji would just rest his hand in his hair, and the way he would tightly grip his hair when he was close to cumming. 

 

Ian stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, pulling them out once they were sufficiently coated in saliva. “Put your legs up,” he murmured to Joji who complied immediately. He reached his hand down and gently pressed his wet fingers against Joji’s still wet hole. 

 

Joji shifted his hips down, feeling overwhelmingly impatient with Ian. Finally after what felt like forever, Ian pushed his two fingers in slowly, causing Joji to groan loudly. 

 

Right as the sound left Joji’s mouth, Ian leaned down once more and took Joji’s leaking cock into his mouth, wasting no time as he sucked hard. Joji’s hips thrusted off the bed, causing Ian to gag and place a firm hand on Joji’s pelvis to keep him down. 

 

Ian continued sucking Joji’s dick, moving his fingers back and forth until he hit Joji’s prostate, causing Joji to moan loudly and tighten his grip on Ian’s hair. 

 

“Fuck Ian, I’m close,” Joji moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

Ian hummed in response, continuing to thrust his fingers into Joji while bobbing his head up and down along Joji’s cock. Ian felt his jaw begin to ache and his hand cramp, but he didn’t stop. His discomfort was shadowed by his need to take care of Joji. 

 

Joji’s back arched and he moaned softly, his hand tightening even further in Ian’s hair. “Ian, fuck-I’m going to cum,” Joji warned his voice deep and hazy with arousal. He let out one final moan and came in Ian’s mouth, panting hard as his hips pushed against Ian’s hand. 

 

Ian sat up, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a tissue, spitting into and tossing it on the floor to clean up later. He laid down on the bed and pulled Joji into his arms. Joji rested his head on Ian’s chest, leaning up to chastely kiss his jaw. 

 

“You didn’t cum,” Joji said, feeling Ian’s hard-on pressing against his thigh. 

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it,” Ian assured, “just sleep you can get me back later.”

 

Joji tried to argue back but was cut off by his own yawn. He sighed, moving closer to Ian’s warmth as he closed his eyes and plotted what he could do to blow Ian’s mind later.

**Author's Note:**

> im lonely jojian trash plz be my friend
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: jojistapwater


End file.
